Two Little Words
by phayte1978
Summary: It was a normal day, like any other. Though to Hawks, he wanted it to be more. They did their patrols, had lunch, and even broke up a few minor brawls. Nothing out of the ordinary. Once their day was done, Enji nodded his head and went home.


It was a normal day, like any other. Though to Hawks, he wanted it to be more. They did their patrols, had lunch, and even broke up a few minor brawls. Nothing out of the ordinary. Once their day was done, Enji nodded his head and went home.

But it was not a normal day. All day long Hawks was on the edge of his seat just waiting to hear two little words, or even some sort of resemblance of what today was. He knew it was bad going into the day with these expectations, but he couldn't help it. Even as he told himself it did not matter, that he would not make a big deal of it- internally he still did.

Walking into his flat, he grabbed a beer and sat in his chair while staring out his window. Why should today have been any different?

Kicking his feet up, Hawks sighed deeply and nursed his beer a bit longer. It was pathetic to be sitting inside when the night was so young still. He was a young man- who had needs and energy balling up. If Enji was going to continue to ignore him- then so be it. A quick shower and Hawks looked at his phone one more time. Maybe it was that little glimmer of hope a text would be there- or any recognition at all.

Still nothing.

Making his way out, he told himself he would not let this affect him, or spoil his evening. Even as he went to his favorite bar, ordered his favorite drink- all he did was sit on the stool and watch the condensation drip down his glass. Finally at the end of waiting- Hawks got his phone out and made a call.

"'Ello," Enji answered.

"You're an asshole," Hawks growled.

"What else is new?"

A growl and Hawks hung up. Why did he want acceptance or anything from that man? Knocking back his drink, Hawks was ready to order another one when his phone rang. It was Enji.

"What?" Hawks about yelled into the phone.

"Are you done pouting?" Enji asked.

"The fuck do you even care?!"

A heavy sigh heard through the phone from Enji. "Just get your ass over here. The balcony door is unlocked."

This time Enji hung up on him. Hawks almost didn't want to go. He almost wanted to stay and drink himself stupid- but he ended up throwing money on the bar and heading out… towards Enji.

The night air was cold as Hawks wrapped the scarf tighter around his neck, his feathers ruffling behind him. Looking up, the sky was clear, but he knew taking flight would be cold- but he also knew it would take a lot longer walking.

He knew this route almost too well. The back of Enji's house is where he went, onto the balcony that was private and off Enji's bed quarters. Many nights he found himself landing on it, tapping on the glass. Even with the lights on the bedroom, Enji filled the doorjam making it all dark around them- blocking out any light. Looking up, Hawks saw the serious stern face staring down at him.

"Are you going to pout all night?" Enji asked.

"Maybe," Hawks replied, pushing past Enji to enter the bedroom. It was warmer than the balcony. Moving to the small table at the back of the bedroom, Hawks poured himself a brandy, drinking it quickly.

"You know that is sipping brandy," Enji pointed out.

"Whatever," Hawks said, his throat burning more than he led on. A water bottle passed to his hand and he accepted it, slowly sipping- trying to act more indifferent that he truly was. He wanted to be upset, he had a right to be upset. Though with Enji right behind him and feeling the heat coming off of him, his resolve was slowly melting.

"You're still pouting," Enji said, an arm around him turning him so he was looking up into his eyes.

He couldn't look to long into Enji's eyes. If he did that- he knew he would give in.

"You forgot," Hawks mumbled.

A hand under his chin, forcing him to look up into Enji's eyes. "How could I forget when you have been reminding everyday me for the last month?"

Blinking, Hawks felt his cheeks warming up. He wasn't sure if it was the fact he was upset over the day, or by the intense stare Enji was giving him. Anytime those large hands touched him, he felt his own being warming up, longing for more touch.

"But you didn't say anything," Hawks whispered.

Leaning down, Enji pressed his lips to his. Hawks knew any anger he had was all gone. When Enji pulled away, his face was soft and though he didn't smile- Hawks like to believe that was look he was giving him.

"Happy birthday," Enji whispered, pressing his mouth back to Hawks. An arm moving across his lower back, pressing him into Enji's massive body and Hawks internally sighed. He could taste the brandy he hastily swallowed on Enji's tongue, and the longing. "I got you something."

Their faces were still close, and Hawks raised an eyebrow. Enji got him… something? He didn't want to show too much excitement, but he knew his face was giving him away, completely. When Enji pulled away, Hawks pulled his scarf and jacket off, bouncing in place.

"You got me something!" Hawks squealed- anger long forgotten when Enji went to his side table and grabbed the small box.

It was black with a red bow. As Enji sat on the edge of his bed, Hawks plopped down next to him, his feet swinging over the edge- feet unable to touch the floor. He stared at the box, wanting to remember every detail of it-but he was also curious what Enji had gotten him. Giggling to himself, he pulled at the bow, then a lifted the lid of the box.

It was a white gold intricate chain. Simple, elegant… and beautiful. Holding his breath, Hawks just stared at it. At the clasp was a tiny charm with a flame on it. Hawks was never one to be at a loss for words- but this was one of those moments.

"Let me see it on you," Enji said, taking the chain from the box. His fingers thick along the clasp. "Strip down… I want you in just this ."

Gasping, Hawks smiled as big as he could. Leaping off the side of the bed, he kicked off his shoes and hastily tore his clothing off. Sure, it might have seemed eager- but dammit, he would never tell Enji no.

He was already breathing hard as he approached Enji. Tightening his wings to his back, Hawks turned and waited to feel the cool metal of the chain on his neck. Warmth coming off of Enji radiated onto his bare skin. Pressing back a bit, his feathers nestled into Enji's chest. The chain in place, then large hands covering his shoulder as a warm mouth kissed on his neck. "Someone is already turned on," Enji stated.

He would not even deny it- the moment Enji looked at him his cock was half hard. The moment Enji told him ' Happy Birthday ' he was already shooting precum in his fucking briefs.

Hawks felt foolish for ever questioning Enji. He really needed to have more faith in him. Turning around, Hawks took Enji's face in his hands, pressing his tiny body against the mass that was Enji and kissing him. There was something erotic about being fully naked, standing between Enji's legs as he was fully dressed. His feathers ruffling behind him- a shiver going down his body while large hands pulled him tighter.

Moving his own hands over the large thighs he stood between, Hawks allowed his hands to creep up to Enji's hips, relishing in the deep moan that betrayed Enji by slipping out. Each time Enji made a sound, Hawks wings would ruffle behind him, turning him on even more than he was.

Gasping as a finger slid between his cheeks, Hawks moved his hands over the crotch of Enji's pants, feeling the massive bulk beneath. Breaking from the kiss, Hawks looked into the intense eyes of Enji, smirking at him. "Do I get this for my birthday?"

A grunt and Enji moved his hand back from Hawk's ass and slapped it down on his bottom- making his ass cheeks jiggle just a little bit. "Maybe you would rather have that?" Enji asked.

Not that Hawks wouldn't mind a spanking from Enji- he had gotten them before and usually came all over Enji's lap before they were even done- just he was not in that kind of mood tonight. Shaking his head, but smiling still, Hawks fingered at the chain gracing his collarbone. Wiggling his body against Enji- and his ass against his hand, Hawks reached up on his toes to press his mouth back to Enji's. "I want more of you," he whispered against his lips.

A deep rumble and Enji's hand was tight on his hips the other moving down his body. Squirming, Hawks deepened the kiss, climbing so he was straddling Enji's hips. He could feel the hardness of Enji pressing against his cock. Moaning, Hawks rolled his hips over Enji, their faces close as Enji trailed a finger between his cheeks, pressing on finger into him. Gasping and rolling his body more, Hawks clutched to Enji's shirt. His knuckles white as he threatened the threads of Enji's shirt.

Hawks had no idea what it was- having the chain on that Enji gave him, and his finger reaching deep inside- he felt as though he could instantly come. Maybe it was the overdrive of emotion from it all.

"Enji!" Hawks gasped, moving a hand to grip the base of his cock and squeeze.

A deep rumble and Enji's mouth was back over his- his finger not moving anymore inside of him. Squeezing himself harder, Hawks was hating how his body was overly excited.

"You know," Enji whispered against his mouth. "Easier if you don't fight it." With that Enji curled his finger, pressing against that tight ball of nerves inside of him- making Hawks cry out and bite down on Enji's shoulder. He knew Enji like to play with him, make him come undone- make him come all over his shirt. Every damn time.

A loud cry and Hawks shook against Enji- his body going slack as he leaned against his chest- the finger still deep inside of him, soon turning to two fingers, slowly opening him. Whimpering, his body was on fire and everything in him was sensitive. It was when he was in this state that Enji always seems to stretch him the most. A mouth covering his, fingers plunging into him- but Hawks was so far gone at this point- his body putty in Enji's hands (literally).

Being turned and laid gently on his back, Hawks felt a thick finger at his collarbone- tracing the chain on his neck. "It is beautiful on you," Enji whispered.

He knew he was blushing. Hawks could count on one hand the compliments he had ever received from Enji. Reaching out, he grabbed at Enji's wrist, pulling him down for a kiss. His body covered as Enji moved over him. Spreading his legs, he wanted Enji between them- he wanted Enji pressing him into the mattress. Lifting his legs higher so he could spread them better, Hawks kissed Enji even deeper, moving his hands to undo Enji's zipper. Maybe if he wasn't so far gone, he would have enjoyed Enji fully naked over him- but he just wanted him.

Even as Enji slowly pressed into him- Hawks gasped and raised his hips more. The way Enji had one of his hands on his shoulder as his thumb rubbed over his collarbone and chain- while he slowly pushed into him- Hawks felt his cock taking notice. Enji was precise- his cock splitting him nearly in half, slowly pressing in, and Hawks knew he would spend the next day more so flying than walking.

Crying out louder than he should, Hawks felt the fire from Enji deep inside of him- throbbing and pulsing. Enji always started excruciatingly slow- building up to a faster rhythm- folding his tiny body almost in half as he slammed deep inside.

A hand over his mouth and Hawks knew he had gotten too loud. He wanted to say he tried to be quieter- but his mind was too far gone. His only thoughts consisted of how large and deep Enji was inside of him.

"Keep it down, little birdie," Enj whispered into his ear, making his sides tingle as his voice rumbled through his body.

At the words 'little birdie'- Hawks' body arched and his orgasm ripped through him. He knew that Enji knew what he was doing to him… at all times. Right now he didn't care. The only thought in his mind was his pleasure and just how perfect Enji's body covering his as he shook was. Nothing else existed when Hawks was in this state. His vision was tunneled and his senses only swirled in a bright red fire. The harder Enji slammed into him, the more his body shook. Even when Enji's body shivered above him- filling him deeply with his desire- Hawks could barely form coherent thoughts.

When color returned back to his world- Hawks found himself curled tightly next to Enji, his head resting on his chest. An arm over him as lips brushed his forehead.

"Ah, you're back," Enji whispered, staring down at him.

Stretching, he knew his body was wrecked and he would be sore tomorrow- his lower back already feeling it. Running a hand over Enji's chest, he almost had to laugh of the irony of him still fully clothed. It didn't matter though- Hawks knew Enji's body ran warm and as long as he was curled up against him- it was all good.

A small hum and Hawks knew he was not ready to form words yet. Fingering the chain on his neck- he knew he was never taking it off. Another press of Enji's lips to his forehead, and Hawks found his arms holding him tightly. Smiling to himself- he really had to give Enji more credit than he did.

"Did I mention I got cake?" Enji asked, kissing his forehead.

Hawks only hoped he could eat the cake off Enji's chest.


End file.
